Total Pokemon Island: Ultimate Awesomeness
by The Minecraftian
Summary: So I herd you liek mudkipz. Currently accepting 0 OC's. I don't own anything from this story except my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to camp Sky. Hello, I'm Deoxys and this is Darkrai and we are going to have 42 contestants with us so let's get started with the introductions." Darkrai whispers something to Deoxys, making his eyes go big and full of anger."YOU WHAT?!" shouted Deoxys."Ugh. You know what, just make some OC's and post it in the comments or pm the author because apparently Darkrai might have accidentally shredded the original contestants."  
OC Form  
Name:  
Species:**NO LEGENDARIES**  
Gender:  
Age:  
Evolve:  
Sexuality:  
Personality:  
History:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fear:  
Worst Memory: **NO CHILD RAPE**  
Any other thing I should know about the OC:

**Don't forget to read, review, and favorite me.**


	2. Decreasing size

AN: So I decided to change the number from 42 to 32 because I would never have time to write 41 chapters. It's friggin hard to think of challenges when I have school to worry about. OC forms are still the same so that's all folks.


	3. Did I Make It?

Who Made It In So Far  
1. Fluffy(male swirlix) the sweet toothed sweet by Dark Arcanine 33(that's my favorite writer)  
2. Rin(female fennekin) by crimsonsnake09(we're sort of buddies)  
3. Scarlet(female skorupi) by tmhall02  
4. Willie(male jolteon) by wolflover595  
5. Madi(female glaceon) by wolflover595  
6. Harold(male sylyeon) by wolflover595  
7. Russell(male umbreon) by crimsonsnake09  
8. Rayferno(male infernape) by The Minecraftian(that's me)  
9. Joyce(female saybleye) by The Minecraftian  
10. Martin(male bisharp) by The Minecraftian  
11. Luke(male riolu) by VICTORY FIRE  
12. Psy(male espurr) by VICTORY FIRE  
13. Nero(male Froakie) by VICTORY FIRE  
14. Allison(female lumineon) by Dark Arcanine 33  
15. Sherri(female cherubi) by Dark Arcanine 33  
16. Nava(female flareon) by Dragon132  
17. Indigo(male carbink) by Bronzonglover52  
18. Aurora(female shiny glaceon) by SeraphimStarlight13  
19. Shadow(male shiny umbreon) by SeraphimStarlight13  
20. Shine(female gardevoir) by The Minecraftian  
21. Slash(male gallade) by The Minecraftian  
22. Bud(female budew) by  
23. Egridos(male cofagrigus) by Dark Arcanine 33  
24. Rosa(female chikorita) by ChuChu0  
25. Aqua(female shiny servine) by Kavi the Marauder  
26. Kit(female eevee) by kitcat from the sky  
27. Croco(male croconaw) by The Minecraftian  
28. Cubela(female cubchoo) by The Minecraftian  
29. Kyle(male mudkip) by ChuChu0  
30. Swift(male dewott) by dark bloodclaw  
31. Tosh(male serperior) by Guest  
32. Hokkyokuken(Kyo)(female riolu) by dark bloodclaw

Relationships  
Fluffy&Scarlet  
Willie&Madi  
Nava&Rayferno  
Aqua&Croco  
Kyo&Swift  
Aurora&Kyle

Alliances  
Eon alliance(Willie, Madi, Russell, Nava, Aurora, Kit, Shadow)  
Fun alliance(Fluffy, Rayferno, Egridos, Kyle, Aqua, Croco, Cubela, Rosa, Joyce)  
The Douchebags(Harold, Tosh, Martin)

Siblings  
Aurora and Shadow  
Shine and Slash  
Croco and Cubela

I will be accepting dares and care packages for the contestants.


	4. Meet and greet

**PIE!**

**00000**

**Static**

**00000**

"Welcome to camp Sky. The place where the campers will be competing for 1 billion poké. Hello, I'm Deoxys and this is the  
co-host Darkrai so say hello.""Ugh, fine. Hello." Said Darkrai."We are going to have 32 contestants and you might think that they are gonna be arriving in a water type pokemon, but the transportation will be selected by the wheel of transport!" Deoxys then spun the wheel and it landed on purple with a 4 on it."Ooh, looks like the first four will be teleported here." As soon as Deoxys finished a swirlix, fennekin, skorupi, and jolteon appeared right in front of the hosts."Welcome Fluffy, Rin, Scarlet, and Willie. So how do you feel to be here?" questioned Deoxys."Good I guess, as long as there' sweets here." answered Fluffy, eyeing Scarlet."Good." everyone else answered."Okay, Fluffy and Scarlet go to the blue pole while Rin and Willie go to the black pole. Next we're gonna have five shadow-traveled here by one of Darkrai's friends, Nico di Angelo(Yes I'm a Percy Jackson fan)." Deoxys said. Suddenly, out of the shadows came 6 figures, one being human."Hello Madi, Harold, Russell, Rayferno, and Joyce. How are you today?""It's great to be here." answered most of them."Woohoo! We should party!" answered Rayferno."Okay, just go to the pole your card says." Deoxys said as he started passing out cards."Ugh, this is taking to long." complained Darkrai."Fine, just spin the wheel, Darkrai." So Darkrai spun the wheel and it landed on green with the words 'the rest' on it."Finally a good one. The green means get transported here by Rayquaza so they should be here any minute now." Deoxys said happily. At that moment, a bunch of campers landed in a pile, with a budew at the bottom."Wait a second. One of the campers isn't in the pile." Deoxys observed."That's because I was teleported here since I'm a fish." said Allison, who was in a fish bowl beside Darkrai."Okay just go to the pole your card says." said Darkrai. Everyone went to the poles as the teams were shown on a screen attached to the hosts trailers.

**Dashing Deoxys:Fluffy, Scarlet, Kyle, Russell, Rayferno, Joyce, Psy, Aurora, Shadow, Shine, Slash, Nava, Rosa, Sherri, Indigo, Aqua**

**Devious Darkrais: Rin, Willie, Madi, Harold, Martin, Luke, Nero, Allison, Bud, Egridos, Kit, Croco, Cubela, Swift, Tosh, Hokkyokuken**

**00000**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a lot of homework and real life things to worry about. Anyway, I'm accepting carepacks and dares for contestants and hosts. see you all next time!**

**- The Minecraftian**


End file.
